One day too late
by Yami L'esprit Brise Harkinian
Summary: Y ahí estaba ella, caminando hacia el altar. Él, su mejor amigo esperándola al final. Por amor se cometes las más grandes tonterías, pero si tan solo tuviese un día más. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones".


¡HOLÉ! Primero que nada, permitan que me presente, jamás he escrito por aquí así que. Bienvenidos a este humilde rincón de la web.

Ahora si, a lo que vinieron. Este Fanfic está especialmente hecho para (Redoble de tambores por favor): **VALSMILE.**

Espero que disfrutes del regalo y encuentras amena la lectura.

**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones".**

** Disclaimer: Los personajes de Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, solo los uso sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><em>One day too late.<em>

_By: YamiMeza._

* * *

><p>El crepúsculo, el momento donde el sol cae en el horizonte y el astro menor se levanta regio y se pasea a sus anchas por el negruzco firmamento del cual es dueño por unos instantes. Las nubes se tornan de un color anaranjado e incluso violetas, es un juego de colores, que parecen como si el cielo no fuese más que un gran lienzo en el que un artista desencadenó sus caprichosos sentimientos, dando pinceladas suaves, con sentimiento, con rabia, con desesperación... Y con amor.<p>

Así piensa él. Sí, aquel joven que se encuentra tras el grande vitral del castillo de la nación del fuego. Mako, ese es su nombre, huérfano desde temprana edad y mejor amigo del heredero al trono de la nación mencionada. Ahí, con la mirada perdida sobre la luz que se extingue a la lejanía, mira el cielo como si este fuese un pergamino de los dioses abierto al entendimiento humano y como si él fuese el único que puede descifrarlo. Así, con ese sentimiento parece leer las nubes que egoístamente se mueven haciendo figuras engañosas, figuras que sus ojos del color del ocaso siguen, en un vano intento de olvidar sus sentimientos. Por un segundo, cerro los ojos, dejando en segundo plano aquel panorama que a los ojos de un poeta podría ser el paraíso de la inspiración misma que resultase así en el más bello poema de amor. Pero él... Él se transportaría a su propio paraíso.

_..._

_Recordó como esa noche se habían quedado de ver en la habitación de él. La última vez, así habían dicho que sería. La vio entrar por aquella puerta. A sus ojos, era como ver a una diosa que se escabullía de su etérea morada para entrar en contacto con un simple y mero mortal. La piel color canela de ella resaltaba gracias a la perfecta iluminación que entraba por las ventanas, iluminación que procedía directamente de la luna. Sus ojos, del color mismo del océano. Los labios de ella se curvaron en una sonrisa, sonrisa que en ese instante lo fue todo para él. Gesto que derritió lo más hondo de su ser.  
><em>_  
><em>—_¿Estas segura?_— _Fue lo único que el dijo, las miradas de ambos hablaron por si mismas.  
><em>_Ella, con su mirada azul cual cielo de verano, le dijo cuanto le necesitaba. Deseaba, anhelaba sentirse segura entre sus brazos, ahí, en ese hueco de su pecho en donde podía refugiarse de todos sus demonios, de su futuro. En donde, por un beso podía olvidar sus ataduras, el mundo de afuera podía esperar._

_—Sí...— Dijo ella en un susurró, era esa clase de respuestas que hacían que el corazón de Mako temblara, no era la misma seguridad de siempre, no era esa clásico tono de voz lleno de osadía y firmeza. Esa no era Korra, la princesa de la Tribu agua del sur._  
><em><br>_

_No hubo tiempo para más, ella cerró la puerta con seguro y él caminó hasta su encuentro. Ahí, entre la obscuridad que les otorgaba el cielo, aquellos dos amantes juntaron sus labios, sintiendo como su la piel del otro le quemara, la temperatura incrementó con cada roce, cada caricia.  
>Y es que, ellos dos eran tan opuestos. Agua y fuego ¿Alguna vez se habían mezclado aquellos elementos enemigos? Jamás el agua y el fuego habían estado tan cercanos como aquella noche. Pero si en algo eran parecidos, era que en cada beso, en cada suspiro y gemido, se recitaban lo mucho que cada uno necesitaba del otro.<em>

_Las manos de Mako perfilaron el cuerpo de la morena, sintiendo cada vibración, cada reacción nueva que este podía provocar en ella. No, no era la primera vez que se encontraban así, bajo la sábanas, en una cama en la no deberían de estar. Pero el mundo es cruel y los designios de este mundo misteriosos. El hilo rojo había decidido unir lo que para muchos era imposible, lo prohibido.  
>Entre el calor que proporcionaba el cuerpo del otro, la intromisión... El vaivén, cada sensación, el orgasmo, la liberación de ambos.<br>Todo parecía tan sublime, tan irreal que por un momento el joven de ojos dorados creyó olvidar en donde estaban. Y después del acto, el remordimiento asecho como una fiera escondida, lista para atacar a su presa cuando este estuviera con la guardia baja.  
>¡Por Agni! Su mejor amigo, Iroh, se encontraba a escasas habitaciones, descansando para el gran evento de mañana.<em>

_Sí, mañana, el día en que perdería a Korra, a SU Korra, su mujer. El día en que miraría como esta caminaría por la alfombra, del brazo de su padre, rumbo al altar. Pero él no iba a estar esperándola. En su lugar estaría su mejor amigo._

Por un segundo el peso de sus actos lo golpeo tan cruel como un gancho al hígado. Había traicionado a aquel que le había recogido de las calles junto a su hermano, había fallado a la familia que lo había tratado como un hijo más. Les había pagado mal.  
>Se maldijo a si mismo, pues desde el día que observó aquellos zafiros, aquella sonrisa tan blanca y amplia como la luna misma, supo que no tenía escapatoria, él era de ella y ella de él.<p>

_..._

Y como la noche anterior, Mako apretó su mano diestra hasta volverla un puño, sentía el fuego correr por sus venas, listo para salir de sus puños e incendiar todo, sacar su desesperación, intentar remediar aquel vacío en su alma cuando Korra estaba lejos de el.

— Idiota...— Se llamó, y mil veces más se dijo de la misma forma, pero ya era tarde, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y por más que rogara a todos los dioses, nada cambiaría, el no era tan rastrero para robar a Korra y apuñalar por la espalda a su mejor amigo. Si alguien merecía a Korra, ese era el príncipe Iroh, El tan confiable, amable, seguro y honesto Iroh. Mako no la merecía, no creía tener la oportunidad de ser feliz, no si su felicidad implicaba lastimar a muchos.

Con impaciencia observó el cielo. Bien, apenas y unos haz de luz se negaban a dejar de alumbrar aún. Dentro de unos momentos su agonía y posterior muerte daría inicio, con el semblante pálido, y manos temblorosas, ajustó su traje de gala y bajó lentamente hasta el patio principal. Ahí, en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Si alguien le había saludado, ni cuenta se dio, toda su mente estaba suspendida en la nada. Su mirada, siempre reflejaba pasión y energía, en ese momento carecía de brillo alguno. Y aunque deseara hablar, su voz no salía, simplemente estaba como muerto en vida.

Una pesada mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, causando que casi diera un susto, ahí observó a el heredero al trono.

—Mako, ¿En dónde estabas? Pensé que mi padrino me traicionaría.— Dijo un nervioso Iroh, en sus ojos el brillo de la emoción destilaba felicidad.

—No... Nunca lo haría.— Susurró Mako, por dentro su misma conciencia le seguía remordiendo, pero su mascara era lo suficiente buena para al menos no delatarlo en esta ocasión.

Una y otra vez, el novio comentó lo emocionado que estaba, sin embargo su amigo estaba demasiado ocupado en los recuerdos de la última noche como para prestarle atención. No fue hasta el sonido de trompetas que todo comenzó.  
>A los ojos de Mako, todo fue tan rápido, el príncipe sonreía alegre, la novia lucía más hermosa que de costumbre, todos se pusieron de pie a la entrada de la princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur, el maestro de la ceremonia comenzó a dar una larga bienvenida, una charla, el significado de cada ornamento. En todo momento, era como sentir la arena deslizarse por sus dedos, sentir el tiempo desplazarse lentamente hacía el pasado. Y por un instante pensó si realmente hubiese tenido un día más para actuar, un día para cambiar todo ¿Lo haría?<p>

La pregunta que capturó su atención total llegó a sus oídos.

—"Sí, acepto."— Dijo Iroh, con la firmeza y seguridad que le caracterizaban.

La misma pregunta fue para la novia, y durante todo esos segundos, Mako pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón más reales que nunca, sintió una gota de sudor frío recorrer su nuca.  
>Pero ya era tarde, hoy era un día demasiado tarde para darse cuenta que por amor se cometen las peores locuras, que la pasión misma es la que desencadena las peores batallas. Que por un suspiro de su alma gemela se da hasta la vida. Pero la juventud es tonta y la amistad es férrea, la felicidad conseguida a base de engaños se disuelve como espuma de agua. Sí... Ya era tarde.<p>

Y la respuesta...

* * *

><p>—"<em>Soy el artífice de mi propia destrucción.<em>"—

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ay, si llegaron hasta aquí, quiere decir que leyeron el fic ó el intento de fic que quise hacer. Antes que nada, <strong>VALSMILE: <strong>No te conozco, pero espero hayas pasado unas lindas fiestas y que este año que vayas a emprender sea de éxito y felicidad para ti y para los tuyos. Y bueno, espero haber cumplido tus expectativas, es la primera vez que escribo lime, no me animé a hacer un lemon, pero espero hayas disfrutado de la lectura y haber hecho una digna representación de tu OTP. En lo personal fue un tanto difícil de escribir puesto que esta pareja es... Rara para mi, pero respeto gustos. Una vez más, felicidades.

A todos los demás lectores, les deseo unas felices fiestas ¡Ánimo, que aún queda la rosca de reyes!, se les aprecia el apoyo. Cualquier comentario critica constructiva son libres de hacérmelo saber por un review. Sin más que decir, me despido.

Gracias por leer.

¿Reviews?


End file.
